


SANCTUARY

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, MAMA AU, Other, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Some longed freedom. Some just wanted to stay. Others had no choice.But their enemies are getting closer and the only way to beat them is by being together.But what happens when the only thing that could help them win will make them lose everything?





	SANCTUARY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> So instead of updating my other fic, I decided to post this one instead (lol). But anyway, actually, this story has been in my drafts since 2018 (whoa) and I was just a 2 month-old EXO-L at that time. I want to keep this story ship-free but as what you might notice, there are still pairings though I don't really want to focus on that.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this one. :)

The first thing that Kyungsoo noticed when he entered the door was the withered carnations. He always uses the backdoor upon returning home because that is where the garden is located. He always wanted the flowers to greet him when he comes back from the outside. 

He touched one of the dead carnation and looked around the garden. It were only the saffron and the carnations that were withered, all the rest of the plants and flowers were okay. He then looked up at the glass roof. The sun was low since it was almost sunset but its beam still managed to hit the garden, giving it enough light and warmth. It was then he realized that it was raining inside the garden but the rain, drenching everything but the withered flowers.

The sliding door opened. Jongin emerged from it, looking at him earnestly.

Kyungsoo looked at him, then back to the flowers. 

Withered flowers. Rain. Withered flowers. Rain. 

Mama was crying.

And Jongin was leaving.

Jongin was about to approach him when they heard a loud crash from upstairs. The noise came from the throne room.

Kyungsoo ran fast inside, ignoring Jongin when he ran past him. He could hear Jongin calling his name, following closely behind him.

Everyone was in the throne room. Their Mama, the queen, was seated in her chair. But she had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. Junmyeon was whispering something in her ear while rubbing the sides of her arms. Minseok and Jongdae were comforting a crying Baekhyun in the corner while Sehun was holding back an angry Chanyeol on the other corner.

“Is she okay?” Kyungsoo proceeded to the queen and knelt on her side. Jongin lingered behind, with Minseok holding him.

“Kyungsoo?” the queen raised her head a little.

“Yes, Mama. I’m back,” he replied while he gently held her hands. Her hands were cold, clammy and pale.

“Can you take me to my room?” she asked weakly.

Kyungsoo looked up to Junmyeon for guidance, who just nodded at him. Kyungsoo stood up and helped the queen up. He called to Junmyeon thinking that the older will accompany them.

“I’ll stay here,” Junmyeon cocked his head to the other people in the room. The atmosphere was still tense, with Baekhyun’s cries and Chanyeol’s loud breathing.

Kyungsoo nodded and he led the queen away. He managed to look at Jongin, whose face was a mix of guilt, sadness and forlorn.

***

It took more than a while before the queen eventually fell into a slumber. Kyungsoo left her room and returned back to the throne room which was surprisingly silent. He thought the others already left but he could still hear Baekhyun’s sniffles. But at least they were already seated.

“How is she?” Minseok broke the silence.

“She’s getting weaker,” Kyungsoo sighed.

“No word from Yixing yet?” Junmyeon asked. Kyungsoo detected hope and longing in his voice.

Kyungsoo shook his head. Yixing left the Sanctuary a year ago in the hopes of finding a cure for their queen and their predicament. Yixing’s power was healing and he’s been searching all over the world for a cure, following the legends and stories of magical medicine. Yixing has been contacting them from time to time but it became less frequent. Kyungsoo’s being going outside the Sanctuary hoping for any word from Yixing. 

“Kyungsoo, do you know—”

“I know, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cut him off. He knew what Chanyeol has been wanting to say. “Baekhyun, Jongin.” The two looked at him. Baekhyun was surprised while Jongin was looking like he was about to break. “It’s best if you leave now. I don’t think the queen can take it if she still sees you tomorrow morning. She might change her mind and it will hurt her all over again. Leaving now will be best for everyone.”

Everyone flinched as there was another loud crash. Chanyeol just threw his chair to the wall before walking out of the throne room. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Sehun said as he followed Chanyeol. Kyungsoo can see that Sehun was also fuming despite appearing calm. Unlike Chanyeol who expresses all his feelings, Sehun was the opposite. Junmyeon, looking both tired and resigned, followed them out.

“Come on,” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun from his chair. “Let’s get you to your room.” He and Minseok led Baekhyun out from the room, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone.

“Kyungsoo—”

“Jongin, follow me,” he told Jongin as he also left the room.

***

He waited until Jongin was inside his room.

“How long have you been thinking of leaving?” Kyungsoo asked as he opened the window of his room to let the air in. The cold wind blew on his face and he felt somewhat refreshed, a little reprieve to what was to come.

“I’ve been thinking about it for months,” Jongin quietly answered. “Are you mad?” he asked after several seconds of silence.

Kyungsoo managed a snort. “I would be lying if I said that I’m not. I am angry, Jongin. At myself, not you or Baekhyun. But mostly I am just jealous.”

Jongin looked down, refusing to look at Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.”

“No, Jongin,” he shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize for wanting your freedom. Don’t ever say sorry for it.”

“Still. I’m sorry for not letting you know.”

“Well, there’s that,” Kyungsoo admitted. “Were you trying to protect me by not telling me sooner?”

“I…I was afraid of how you’d react,” Jongin finally looked at him.

Kyungsoo managed a smile. “Were you afraid that I might try to stop you? Or were you afraid that I might convince you to stay?”

Jongin held his stare before answering. “Both. I guess,” Jongin shrugged. They were silent for a while. “Come with us.”

“I can’t do that, Jongin.”

“You can,” Jongin said. “You just don’t want to. Come with us. Mama will understand. The others will understand.”

“No, Jongin. It’s you who don’t understand,” Kyungsoo said. He peeled himself off from the windowsill and went to a table. He opened a drawer and picked up a small wooden box, a box he had hidden a long time ago. He never expected that he would be needing to open it again. He opened it and took out a folded faded paper. He walked to Jongin and gave him the paper.

“What’s this?” Jongin asked as he took the paper from Kyungsoo.

“The name of the man who will help you outside. Seek him out, he will help you.” Kyungsoo didn’t miss the confused look of the younger boy. “You were not the first ones who asked for freedom, Jongin.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why didn’t the rain hit the saffron and carnations? You are the carnations, Baekhyun was the saffron. Each of us are represented with a flower in the garden, Jongin. The rain represents Mama’s power. When she granted your freedom, her powers of protection no longer shielded you. That was a test, Jongin. A test if you would survive outside the Sanctuary. The withered flowers meant that you can survive the world out there without her protection and that staying in the Sanctuary will eventually kill you now. You get to live outside. You will still have your powers, but you will no longer be under the protection of the Sanctuary.”

“Does that mean…”

“Once you leave the Sanctuary, you will never be able to find it back,” Kyungsoo said. He placed a hand in Jongin’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. He closed his eyes as he is trying to memorize its pattern, trying to commit it to memory.  
Jongin’s heartbeat. It will be the last time he’ll be able to hear it.

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo shoulders and pulled him against his chest. “Kyungsoo…” he was crying.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin waist. “Hush now. This is for the best.”

“I will be back. I will find you. I will find all of you.”

“I know. I know you will try. I believe you. And I will be waiting, Jongin.”

***

Kyungsoo talked some more, but it was more on telling him what to do and what not to do outside the Sanctuary. After Jongin returned to his room, Kyungsoo went to Chanyeol’s. He deemed talking to Chanyeol was more important than talking to Baekhyun first. 

Sehun and Junmyeon were outside Chanyeol's room, having a silent argument. Sehun’s face was expressionless while Junmyeon was pleading.

“Where’s Jongin?” Sehun asked.

“He’s back in his room,” Kyungsoo asked. “Sehun…,” he tried to reach for the young man but Sehun stepped back, shaking his head at him.

“Don’t…I don’t know why all of you are so calm about this. We were supposed to stay together!” Sehun finally snapped.

“Sehun…you saw the garden. Mama already gave her permission. They will die if they will stay inside. Mama is weak now, she can’t revert back her decision easily like she did years ago,” Kyungsoo answered him.

Sehun’s face crumpled, then tears finally escaped from his eyes. “We were supposed to stay together,” Sehun whispered.

“I know, Sehun,” Junmyeon collected the youngest to his arms. “I’m sorry if you have to go through this again.”

“Jongin is packing now,” Kyungsoo told them, giving them the time to say their goodbyes. Junmyeon wordlessly led a crying Sehun to Jongin’s room. Kyungsoo knocked on Chanyeol’s door and waited. “Chanyeol, it’s me,” Kyungsoo declared as he got no response from inside. He heard the lock clicked and the door opened. Kyungsoo invited himself in. Chanyeol’s usual messy room was now littered with shattered glass, torn papers and most of his musical instruments were broken. “Chanyeol…”

“Why aren’t you mad? Jongin is leaving! Baekhyun is…Why aren’t you mad?!” Chanyeol shouted at him.

“I am mad, Chanyeol. But I’m not mad at them.”

“Argh!” Chanyeol was pulling at his hair. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo called. The taller man’s hands were smoking and the room was getting hot. Kyungsoo can’t risk Chanyeol burning his room again. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo approached and reached out to hold Chanyeol’s hand. “Chanyeol, look at me. Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were filled with tears. “Kyungsoo… I don’t know what to do…”

“Are you mad that they’re leaving or are you mad that Baekhyun chose to leave you?”

“This isn’t about me…”

“It isn’t. But you’re making it about you.”

“I’m hurting…it hurts a lot…”

“I know, Chanyeol. And I’m sorry. But haven’t you also thought that perhaps…this is hurting Baekhyun too?”

***

Kyungsoo heard a soft ‘Come in’ after knocking at Baekhyun’s door. He opened the door and left it open as he entered the room.

“Packed all right?” he asked. Baekhyun nodded, eyes were still wet from crying. “Aish, come here,” Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun into his arms and mussed his hair. Baekhyun cried harder. “You’re really ugly when you cry.”

“I’m sorry, Kyungjah. I’m sorry,” he sobbed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Sshh…I know, Baekhyun. I know. But you don’t have to be sorry, okay? I understand how you feel. I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Enough,” Kyungsoo patted the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I’m actually quite worried about you going outside to the world of Humans. Jongin will be fine by himself but you…you will be dazzling. Like your power, you will light up their world, Baekhyun.”

“Kyungjah…”

“Behave out there, Baekhyunnie. I won’t be there to watch over you now. But you’ve got Jongin. Trust each other, okay? We won’t be there anymore but we will always think about you two.”

“Kyungsoo…we will be back. We won’t forget,” Baekhyun held on tighter to Kyungsoo. “I won’t forget.”

***

Minseok and Jongdae were busy in the kitchen when Kyungsoo walked in.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We’re preparing food for the two of them on their journey,” Jongdae said.

“Minseok,” Kyungsoo called out to Minseok who was silently chopping at the corner of the table. “Baekhyun doesn’t eat cucumbers.”

Minseok stopped and looked at the chopped cucumber. He was shocked, like it was only then he realized that he was chopping cucumbers. He put the knife down and covered his face with his hands. Then he was sobbing. Jongdae immediately stood up and enveloped a crying Minseok in his arms. 

Kyungsoo looked away. He has been holding back the tears but seeing Minseok cry, the hardest one to cry among them finally breaking, it was too much for him. And it doesn’t help that Jongdae was always there for Minseok. He always envied the two of them, being so attuned to each other.

Kyungsoo went to the sink to wash the vegetables that the two pulled out from the storage. He wiped his tears away. “Jongdae, take Minseok to his room. You two need to rest.”

It was Minseok who spoke. “No,” he sniffled. “I’m fine. I need to do this.”

Kyungsoo smiled. He always admired Minseok’s strength. Physically and emotionally. He wished he could be that strong. “What were you guys trying to cook, anyway?” he looked at the variety of vegetables on the sink and on the table.

“Beef stew, since they both like it,” Jongdae said.

“Well,” Kyungsoo pointed at the chopped cucumber and the diced tomatoes. “They don’t go with the stew though.”

Jongdae laughed while Minseok managed a smile. “You’re right, what are we going to do without you, chef?” Jongdae teased.

“Starve,” Kyungsoo said. “Get the meat, Minseok. Jongdae, can you boil water for me?”

***

The three of them were just finished packing the food when they heard heavy footsteps coming their way. Sehun first came in, followed by Jongin and Junmyeon, who was pulling Jongin’s luggage behind him. Last to enter were Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol has an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder while Baekhyun’s hand was wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist.

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward and tense. It was Junmyeon who broke the silence. 

“I’ll be taking them to the train station. Chanyeol will drive us,” Junmyeon said. “Who’s coming with us?” 

Jongdae and Minseok raised their hands. “Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked.

But Kyungsoo only has eyes for Jongin, who was also looking back at him. “I’m staying. Someone has to be here in case Mama would wake up.”

“I’m staying with Kyungsoo,” Sehun said. But he grabbed Jongin’s luggage from Junmyeon and walked towards the door. The rest followed him out. It was only Kyungsoo and Jongin left on the kitchen.

“So…this is goodbye?” Kyungsoo said, trying to smile. Trying to leave a smiling memory for Jongin.

Jongin shook his head. “I will find a way back, Kyungsoo. I will.”

Kyungsoo opened his arms. “Come here.”

Jongin didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately went and hugged Kyungsoo tight. “I love you. You know that, right? I love you the most.”

“I know. I love you too, Jongin. So much.”

“I will be back. I promise I will be back,” Jongin whispered. “Wait for me. Please wait for me.”

“I will," Kyungsoo released him then cupped Jongin's face with his both hands. "When you’ve seen the world, find your way back to me,” Kyungsoo told him.

“I will,” Jongin promised.

**Author's Note:**

> You may also check my other stories at twitter: @bangwritesaus


End file.
